


Surprising

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lucifer and Gabriel are in love with Sam, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam, Sabrifer, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer truly hopes that his lovers won't cut off his head, since he's had to work on Valentine's day. Little does he know, his lovers have a little surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy, peoples.

It has already been a long ass day. It doesn't make Lucifer any happier that he had to be the one going into work. Yes, he's the owner of his own Fortune 500 company, but that doesn't stop his employee's from being stupid dumbass asshats. Or that those beta's flirt with him, batting their eyes and hoping to snuggle close. Lucifer knows he's a handsome, strong Alpha.. and he's not to modest about that. Lucifer is damn proud of how he looks.. but he's not looking for any romance. At home, he's got the two most beautiful creatures for his love.

His beautiful, sweet, but feisty Omega, Sam Winchester. The head lawyer of his company 'Novak Enterprises'. He's a tall omega, but he's utterly gorgeous with that tall stature, big hazel eyes and that floppy gorgeous hair that Lucifer loves to shove his face into when they make love.

His just as beautiful, snarky and sugar loving brother, his Alpha. Gabriel is nothing short, despite his stature, but he's a little trickster full of surprises. Golden eyes and that devious grin on lovely lips.. The two of them loved each other, brothers or not.. well, they were half brothers, same mother, but different fathers. And every night, the two of them had gone to bed, wrapped up in each other's arms on many pillows, because Gabriel was a whiner about a comfy bed, and wishing for so much more. A sweet omega between the two of them.

Not one of those house omega's. God, no. Gabriel made a face about submissive omegas. Sure, they wanted someone that whimpered and mewled like a kitten in bed, but could give it back just as good. Sam Winchester came into their lives, Stanford lawyer and piss and vinegar. His older brother was actually dating their baby brother. Talk about being smacked in the face by a brick wall the moment they both saw Sam. Standing there as Castiel introduced Dean to them. Sam smelled sweet. Of spicy cinnamon and vanilla.

Lucifer ground his teeth and glanced at the clock. Six. Okay, that was his check out time. There was still enough of Valentine's times that could be salvaged. He could go home, charm the pants off of his Alpha and Omega, wooing them into his bed for snuggles, monkey like sex, and hopefully cheap wine and take out. He gathered up his briefcase and jacket, not even stopping to say goodnight to anyone and springing down the steps for his car.

It takes a lot to keep his mind off of sex with his lovers. Gabriel's mouth on his cock, sucking hungrily like it's the blonde's favorite candy treat. Sam's long fingers in his hair, panting the Alpha's name as Lucifer pays special attention to his nipples. Lucifer never bottoms. He's the top Alpha in their relationship. Sometimes, Gabriel likes to play omega, keening as Sam takes a turn, plowing into him. In the end, Sam is between them, balanced out with his long legs, both Lucifer and Gabriel inside of him. Two heavy knots locked up inside of the omega, filling him with thick, hot cum.

_"Lu.. Lucifer.. harder.."_

_"So good, Luci.. Buried deep in that ass.."_

Home. Lucifer wants to be home with his lovers, their voices in his head. Oh, tonight, he's going to pound the both of them stupid. He hit the button to their gate, fingers tapping immediately. God forbid him, if he runs over Sam's precious roses, so he tries to avoid that. His omega would throw a fit and refuse to speak to both of them for weeks. One time Sam got so angry, he left Gabriel and Lucifer and stayed at his brother's for one entire week.

Lucifer was sure he and his brother would go mad.

Their manor is dark as Lucifer parked his car and swallowed, hard. Fuck, is he nervous. The alarm isn't on, so his lovers must still be up, waiting for him to come in. Christ, he really hoped Sam didn't have a gun. Sam was trained to shoot and hunt. A scary combination. In the front hallway, there was a note. Waiting and folded. Lucifer set down his briefcase and smiled. In Gabriel's handwriting, it read. 'We're not mad that you had to work, Luci. But we are gonna play a game. It's called to your surprise!'

Sam's handwriting is down at the bottom. 'First clue. In the drawer'

Lucifer smiled and he folded the paper up. As long as he'll eventually get some snuggles, he'll play along for now. He opened the drawer to the expensive table, eyebrows quirking as he found a key. With another note. "Take the key to the glass cabinet and bitch, don't touch my figurines." Gabriel again.

Lucifer undid his tie, walking now and towards the living room, where Jack is curled up on the couch, gnawing on a bone. Sam's heart swelled and lit up when he saw Jack. The brunette had always wanted a dog and Gabriel's pet was his life. Their shared baby. "Hey, mutt." The Alpha gave him a quick pat on the head as he crossed to the glass cabinet. The clue stands out. It's a cookie jar, in the shape of a stork, with a blue ribbon. "Open me and go upstairs." Alright then.

Inside of the stork is a folded up envelope and he felt something inside. Like a long stick. Huh. Alright then. "P.S. Do not open the envelope just yet, Lucikins." Alright. He tucked it into the pocket of his jacket and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. Their bedroom, the study, Sam's room when he's mad and Gabriel's room and Lucifer's hobby room, otherwise known as their 'toy' room. For another time. At the end of the hallway, close to their bedroom is something that has him raising his eyebrows.

It's a teddy bear. A teddy bear with soft white fur and a ribbon tied around both arms. One is blue, the other is pink. That's a funny Valentine's day present, but whatever. Lucifer reached down and scooped it up, taking the last note. "Go into the bedroom," Huh. Lucifer turned around and reached for the doorknob, turning it. "Sam? Gabriel?"

"Fuck, it took you forever," Gabriel grinned at him. He's sitting on the floor at Sam's feet, their omega's legs stretched out and he's sitting back in a rocking chair. A rocking chair. Sam smiled at the curious stare. "Hey." Lately, he has been looking exhausted, a little pale. Sam has insisted it's nothing and hates when his Alpha's fawn over him.

"Hey.. there you two are." Lucifer approached them, as Gabriel stood up. His brother leaned up on his toes to press a soft kiss against his lips. Gabriel always tastes like sweet candy.. "Mm.. missed you," Gabriel teased him. He stepped aside so Lucifer could get to Sam, bending to press a soft kiss. Lucifer frowned as Sam pressed a hand on his chest, keeping him at bay. But..

"Not yet," Sam smiled. He took Gabriel's hand as the Alpha rejoined him, standing beside the rocking chair. "First. What did you find?"

Now, Lucifer frowned. Alright. He'll still play the game. "A cookie jar.. an envelope and this teddy bear." He showed it to them, removing the envelope. Sam smiled. "What was the cookie jar in the shape of?" He asked.

Well.. "A stork."

"And.. now, open the envelope."

Gabriel reached and he took the teddy bear from his brother, his mate, as Lucifer peeled open the envelope and took a glance inside. His eyes widened and with careful fingers, he tugged out the object. It was a pregnancy test. Inside of the little view window was a small pink plus. His heart nearly slammed into his chest. Was this.. "S-Sam?"

Sam smiled at the Alpha. "Happy Valentine's day, Daddy." Gabriel grinned and he squeezed Sam's hand, watching Lucifer's face change from surprise to panic and right back to surprise. "You gonna be okay, Luci?" God, he's giddy, himself. Sam told him first and Gabriel nearly went through the roof. He kissed Sam, hands stroking over his tummy. Feeling their baby inside..

And now, Lucifer. He slowly looked up and at Sam. "Yo.. You're pregnant.." Both Alpha's knew how much Sam wanted children.. to give his loves a true family. "You're pregnant." He repeated. Sam smiled. He squeaked as Lucifer dropped to his knees in front of them, suddenly. Feeling along his tummy. Trying to see.. see their child inside.. "It's about two months along.." He said softly, running his fingers through Lucifer's short hair.

Gabriel smiled broadly, dipping down beside his brother and lover, pressing a kiss to Lucifer's cheek. He slid their fingers together, squeezing as their hands rest on Sam's stomach. Feeling. "We're gonna have pups, Luci. We're gonna be daddies.."

Daddies.. Lucifer is going to be a father. Gabriel will be a father. Sam will be a mother. It's everything.. everything for them.

Sam smiled. He bent down and Gabriel tipped his head up, pressing a kiss against their omega's lips. Sweet.. "Mm.. but that's not our only surprise for the evening, Luci." Oh, not by a long shot..

Lucifer tipped his head up, lips curving with a little smirk. "Is that so?" He leaned back up on his knees to press a burning kiss to Sam's lips, long fingers tangling in dark brown hair, pulling Sam to his level. Good boy..

"Bedroom, Luci. We're not making love in the nursery."

Nursery. The nursery for their son or daughter.. Nursery. "Our baby.. " Lucifer took Sam's hand and slowly pulled him to stand up. Sam smiled and kissed him again, moaning softly as Gabriel pressed up against his back, hands sliding underneath his flannel. "A little boy or girl.."

"Or twins." Sam added. "I've got two lovers.. for all I know, for all we know, it's twins." He added. "Lucifer? Gabriel?" They both look like they've gone into shock at the very mention.

TWINS?


	2. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle, Sam has a moment to think. How is he going to break this to his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow. Why. Why did I do this? I've added a second chapter. I might add a couple chapters. Telling about this Lucifer/Sam/Gabriel love fest. Their backgrounds and of course, other pairings. For fun.

Sam really should be asleep, he supposed.

The clock in the corner of the room, tells him that. It's nearly four in the morning. In another three hours, he's gotta be up and at the office by nine. That might be hard, because he's not sure what his two lovers are going to do, now that they've been informed that their omega is carrying a pup. Lucifer and Gabriel might just try to keep him from working, even before he's showing.

A pup..

In the bed, Sam is in the middle. Gabriel and Lucifer are both fast asleep, all three of them still naked from last night. Naked and thoroughly sore.. like knowing they've made another life inside their mate, the Alpha's were more wild, but in a way.. gentle. To look at Lucifer, he's not a gentle man. His affection is for his mates, his siblings and his mother. That's about it. Anyone else, he's all bark and bite. The teddy bear and cookie jar are now placed on the dresser, right beside the photo of the three of them, on a vacation to Mexico. Sam's shirtless and displaying all that muscle that makes Gabriel drool and Lucifer, just hungry.

Between them, Sam skimmed a hand down over his own stomach. Feeling. Soon most of that hard muscle would be gone, replaced by pudgy and fluff and housing their pup. And Sam found he didn't mind.. he was actually excited for the idea of becoming a mother. All his life, he'd only had his older brother, Dean and his father. Mary Winchester had been killed, when a criminal attempted to rob them when John was at work, one night. She had been stabbed, protecting her two children and the house was set on fire. John returned home, just in time to get his sons out of the house. Dean was four and Sam had only been six months old.

Sam didn't remember her. Only what Dean told him and the pictures he had. Mary had been an Omega, beautiful and sweet. After that, it seemed like John had taken a fall off the deep end. He took care of Dean and Sam, raised them.. but something was never right inside of his mind. Broken, after losing his wife. He put a gun in his mouth when Dean was sixteen and Sam was twelve, leaving guardianship of his boys to Mary's brother, Bobby Singer.

Sam presented as an omega at thirteen and Dean was already an Alpha. That meant Dean was constantly chasing hormonal alpha's away from his baby brother, once with a baseball bat. Sam rolled his eyes to himself. Dean was forever overprotective. His prom date, Devin, brought him FIVE minutes after curfew and Dean nearly broke his face.

But it showed love. Sam knew his brother loved him, more then the world. It had always been Sam and Dean. From what Sam really knew about Lucifer and Gabriel's family, they were five children. All boys. Magda Novak was an omega, a beautiful woman.. She'd just made bad choices with the men she picked. Michael and Lucifer were twins, then came Gabriel, Castiel and finally, a baby called Samandrial. She told Sam that naming her children from the bible made her feel like they would be safe.

An omega mother with three Alpha's and two omega's.

Sam sighed quietly, listening to the noises. His foot brushed something fluffy and Jack sat up, his little tail wagging. The brunette smiled. Pup probably had to go out.. and he didn't want to wake his Alpha's. Carefully, he tried to shift and push himself up to get up. A hand caught his arm. "Where.. you going?" Lucifer's speech was slurred from sleep. Cute.

Sam smiled. "I have to pee.." Well, he did.. "And I'm just gonna let Jack out. He's gotta go," To make a point, the pup whined at Lucifer. Slowly, he was released and Lucifer rolled over, laying flat on his back as he drifted back off to sleep. Gabriel made a noise, but otherwise, he was asleep and peaceful. Sam climbed out of their bed, grabbing his sweatpants and hoodie off the floor.

Once he used the bathroom, he grabbed some slippers and padded down the staircase with Jack in tow. Along the wall were a couple photo's. Since Sam moved in, he had a habit of putting pictures of happy times. Of himself and his Alpha's, their families. One was a picture of his uncle, Bobby and his new husband, a British man called Crowley.

Sam opened the back door, leaning against the door frame as he watched the dog rush out and snuffle along the flowers and bushes, looking for a perfect spot. He smiled. In his mind, he could almost picture a family out there.. Lucifer and Gabriel playing with her son, while Sam cradled their daughter. Cooing at her.. and Jack watching, playing with the pups.. The three of them would be a family.. It wouldn't be easy, but they could do it.

The easy part was telling his lovers.

The hard part was telling Dean. To be first off, he didn't like Lucifer or Gabriel. "They're arrogant fuckers, Sammy. You can do better." Which resulted in a fist fight after Lucifer made a point to insult Dean's mouth. Gabriel took revenge and stuck Nair in Dean's shampoo. Castiel screamed at them both and it was all a larger fight. Sam's head had hurt for days.

Telling Dean that he was now pregnant. From his Alpha's.. Sam's hands cupped over his stomach once more, feeling along the small bump. Couldn't really tell.. and that was okay. "You're gonna be fine, baby." He whispered. "Cause I'm gonna take amazing care of you.. and so are your daddies. We're gonna be a family." This was true in his mind.

He nearly jumped right out of his skin as arms wrapped around his waist. Gabriel yawned, nuzzling against Sam's back. "S'cold upstairs. Bed.." He murmured, peeking up at his lover. "Luci won't cuddle me.."

"Oh, you poor baby." Sam laughed. He turned himself around, wrapping his own arms around his smaller lover. Leaning down to his level to kiss his lips. Gabriel kissed him in return, sighing quietly. Warm omega.. "I'll be back up in a minute. Jack's almost done and I'll reset the alarm.." He promised. The smaller Alpha smiled. "Better.. little Sammy." He rubbed his omega's tummy, before leaving Sam to look out at the yard.

Jack ran back to Sam and the brunette knelt down to scoop the dog back up, shutting the door. As he's setting the alarm, Sam has another moment to think. It looked like tomorrow, he'd have to tell Dean.. before the news got out in the bad way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter down. Does anyone else want to see more? I'm kinda having fun with this.


End file.
